


In Sickness and in Health

by Habanero00



Series: What a Kitty! [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Car Accidents, Carring Nakamoto Yuta, Cat Hybrid Nakamoto Yuta, Cat/Human Hybrids, Devotion, Domestic, Established Relationship, Husbands, Hybrids, Injury Recovery, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Loving Marriage, M/M, Taeyong is the luckiest, True Love, Yuta loves him so much, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Yuta is always with Taeyong, especially when he needs him the most.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: What a Kitty! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574086
Kudos: 46





	In Sickness and in Health

Yuta was running frantically along the hospital corridor. His cat ears were meekly laying on tousled hair because the boy was stressed and terrified. When he'd got a call from the hospital, the hybrid ran out of the university to get to the place as soon as possible and find out what happened to Taeyong.

With trembling hands, he filled up the patient's form and after a while, a nurse approached him and led him to his husband's room. Lee was on a drip, but he was already conscious. Tears gathered in Yuta's eyes and he didn't wait, just ran to the bed of his beloved and, grabbing his hand, began to cry. As it turned out, the Korean had a car accident because a drunk driver hit his car. Because of this, he suffered several injuries, but the most serious of them was the spinal injury, which prevented him from moving independently. Yuta couldn't stop crying when he heard the news. He calmed down a bit, only after the doctor assured him that there was a good chance that if Lee exercises intensively, he will recover quickly.

A few days later, Yuta with Taeyong's parents brought him from the hospital. When they were at home, the Hybrid thanked them for help and went to take care of his husband. Firstly, he prepared a simple dinner for them, which may not have looked impressive, but it was edible. He took the food tray with him to their bedroom and helped Taeyong sit down and then fed him. Since the Korean began to complain of dizziness, Yuta laid him back on the bed and went to prepare the bath.

In the meantime, as the bathtub was filling with water, Yuta contacted Taeyong's employer to inform him of the accident. He also called the university's office to suspend his studies so that he could focus on work and looking after the sick man. When the bathtub was filled with warm water and scented oils, the Hybrid went for his beloved and slowly led him to the bathroom. He cautiously helped him undress and get inside, and soon after he began scrubbing his body. When the bath was finished, Yuta wiped him thoroughly and, after applying the dressings, changed him into warm pajamas. Being sure that Taeyong was tightly covered with a duvet, the boy left the bedroom to tidy up the living room.

That was their life from then on, and the only thing that changed was the working hours of Yuta, who tried to maintain their home and the costs of rehabilitation of his beloved. He often fell asleep from fatigue on a kitchen chair when he was making a list of expenses and plans for the following days. However, he never mentioned it to Taeyong, not wanting to worry him. Even when it was really difficult, because the progress went small, and Lee quickly became discouraged, Yuta was patient and didn't let him give up.

One day, while a Japanese man was helping his husband exercising, Taeyong burst into tears. The hybrid didn't know what was happening and he quickly moved to embrace him, wiping his tears with a fluffy tail. When the Korean calmed down, he looked at his husband with adoration and gratitude.

"You know, I've never been so happy in my life." He joked, but Yuta gave him a surprised look, not understanding what he meant. "You devoted all your attention to me, suspended your studies to go to work. You take care of our home, even when you are exhausted. I am so thankful you haven't left when I couldn't even pee without any help." Taeyong sniffed, confessing and his ears turned red.

"You idiot, if you thought I'd leave you just because you had a problem with holding a spoon, you're pretty wrong. Think of something better if you want to get rid of me. "Yuta tickled him with his tail, and Lee started laughing.

Sometime later, after three months of hard work and rehabilitation, Taeyong returned to full fitness. At first, he worked only a few hours a day, because he still had to be careful, but it was enough for the Hybrid to quit the temporary work and go back to school. Their life returned to normal again, and Taeyong was spoiling his beloved at every turn, wanting to show him gratitude for what the younger did for him when he was in the most vulnerable condition.


End file.
